A New Adventure
by Nice Huntress
Summary: A few years after s02e11.Molly is a bit older and faces her newest adventure... MMM family :


AN: I'm making assumptions as to how powers have developed over the span of a few years. Not absurd assumptions, but still, so yes I know it isn't canon.

Rating: PG-13

Relationships: M/M/M, references to Mohinder/Matt.

Disclaimer: I could only wish to own Heroes and the cast :( But any non-canon characters I do own, so no snagging D

**

* * *

**

A New Adventure

Looking out of the window as the bright yellow vehicle pulled up to its destination, Molly Walker took a deep breath to prepare herself for her latest adventure. She was quite used to adventures after the past few years. Travelling to find people, helping her surrogate fathers track down others like her, occasionally saving the world, things she was capable of handling well within her stride.

Though this time; her heart pounded in her chest, she could hear her blood running through her and she shivered with anticipation, fear, excitement and everything else she thought she could feel. Today was her first day at Medleigh High School.

Before she even had a chance to stand as the bus rolled to a stop, her cell phone gave a short buzz in her pocket. It had been a birthday present from her two Dads that summer, one she had been more than happy to receive. Taking the phone from her pocket, she slid the top up and expertly navigated to the text message she'd received. _Good Luck M, M :)_. Molly smiled and thought about her friend, 'finding' him almost instantly with her power. She grinned at the boy sitting on a bus almost identical to hers, yet so far away, and reached out to touch his shoulder as her way of saying thanks in her mind. If the smile wasn't any indication to him noticing her presence, the cheeky grin he gave as she felt her cell phone buzz again was. She left his presence and opened her eyes to the screen of her phone again. _no prob. have fun D._

A knock on the window startled Molly from her message. A tall girl, blond haired of about seventeen stood at the window with another girl, one almost identical to her but a couple of years younger at her side.

"Hurry up Molly!" The younger girl called through the glass, Molly jumped up from her seat, tucking her cell phone back into her pocket as she did so and ran out to meet her friend and sister.

"Hi Cat! Hey Gemma." Molly greeted cheerily, the younger blond bobbed her head.

"You excited? I can't wait! This will be so cool. We're in the 9th grade! High school! Fin-"

"Oh be quiet, Cat." The older girl, Gemma, said with a laugh, "Soon enough you'll want out. Trust me, I know." Her younger sister imitated her which ended with the two youngest girls giggling. "I'll see ya later Cat, remember Mom is picking us up from here, and if you have any trouble, let me know!" Gemma gave a stern look to them both before making her way over to a group of older students. The girls watched her walk away in silence.

"So… what do we do now?" Molly asked as she tugged her hair nervously.

"Err… Find our homerooms?" Cat suggested, her nervousness was getting to her as well. "I can't believe we aren't in the same class! Well, same homeroom anyways, we've gotta be in some classes together, right?"

"Yeah, must be." Molly replied hopefully. They shared a brief smile and started to walk towards the school buildings.

* * *

Molly entered the classroom trying to portray a relatively confident air, though from the looks of it, the rest of the class seemed to feel the same as her.

"And who might you be?" The teacher sitting at the desk seemed nice, at least from the tone of her voice. Molly guessed that this was Mrs Hestling. Short-ish, red hair framed her features and a genuine smile rested upon her soft, feminine face.

"Molly Walker." Molly told her from the door, the teacher nodded.

"Suresh-Parkman-Walker?" Molly nodded, "Get yourself a seat then, and we're just waiting for-" Before Mrs Hestling had a chance to finish, a short girl with a black pixie cut stumbled in the room, red faced from running.

"Not late am I?" She grinned. "Ami Baseman, Miss." She stated before the teacher had a chance to ask. Molly burrowed her brow in thought, where had she heard of that name before?

"I don't believe I have an Ami on here," Mrs Hestling said with a slight frown, perusing the register. "Oh, Amira? You prefer to be called Ami then?" The girl nodded in response as the teacher crossed off her given name and replaced it with the girl's nickname. "Get seated then girls and then we can get started."

Looking around the room, Molly noticed quite a few spare seats in the room; her homeroom was obviously used as a classroom, and because of that there were over thirty seats, whereas there were only about twenty students in her home class. Taking a seat in the middle row, she wasn't too surprised when the girl who had been late sat behind her.

Molly let her mind wander as Mrs Hestling explained various aspects of the school to them. She thought about her Dad's and tuned into Mohinder at work. It was fun to watch Mohinder work on his little 'potions' as she and Matt called them, but what she found even more entertaining was going to see Matt. Not because she preferred Matt, of course not, she loved her father's both the same, but, in this state, Matt could see her. It sometimes reminded her of Matt's father, who had trapped her in that old room years ago within his mind, but she'd gotten over that soon enough after standing behind Mohinder and pulling silly faces on one or two or their dates.

A tap on her shoulder roused her, and Molly blushed at getting caught.

"You must learn not to daydream if you are to get by in this school young lady." Mrs Hestling shook her head slightly, "Now you're back on this planet, we're rearranging the tables so that we can introduce ourselves. And now you've kindly volunteered yourself as first." She added, to which Molly groaned and pushed herself up from the table to help push the tables back. "Just a bit about yourself, your family, all of that." Mrs Hestling explained with a kind smile.

The class gathered in a circle at the front of the room and Mrs Hestling nodded for Molly to begin.

"Okay," Molly took a breath, "I'm Molly, and… I have a big family I suppose-"

"You suppose?" One boy interrupted, he seemed a little confused at the comment.

"Well yeah," Molly said, "My family aren't really what you'd think was a family really, they're all different, and we all met one time and it just made sense. But I don't make sense do I?" She rambled, starting a new school was bad enough, but explaining her familial situation was worse. How could she explain how her family consisted of an array of people from all races and places, and even better, how did she explain how she knew them, she couldn't exactly say _"Oh, we all have super powers!"_

"That's alright, we don't always need to make sense." Mrs Hestling stated with an encouraging smile. Molly let out a breath she didn't realise that she'd been holding.

"Erm… Well I live with my two Dads'-"

"Two?" A brunette girl exclaimed, "Are they gay or something?" Her eyes were wide, and Molly frowned at the disbelief.

"Yes, they are, you don't have a problem with it do you?" She countered, a glimpse of her fiery attitude showing through.

"That's gross." The girl muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me young lady, don't be rude." Hestling interrupted, though Molly saw red.

"Hey! What right have you got to say anything about it? You don't even know them!" She almost shouted. "There is nothing wrong with being in love."

"It's gross! Even the bible says that people shouldn't be gay." Jessica sniped. "And what about your Mom? Bet she doesn't like it."

"My Mom is dead." Molly stated in a calm voice. "And so is my Dad. I've been living with Matt and Mohinder since." It was a small lie, but nothing too interesting.

"Oh." Jessica muttered. Molly frowned; she didn't want anybody to think she needed sympathy, so continued.

"As I said, I live with my Dad's, Matt's a policeman, and Mohinder is a Scientist," _'And we save the world on occasion with Matt's mind reading, Mohinder's unnaturally high IQ and my power.'_ She added in her head with a grin. "In the summer we go travelling with Mohinder so he can study genes."

"Oh really?" Hestling muttered.

"Yeah, he's a geneticist." Molly affirmed proudly, her new teacher nodded again.

"Any relation to Dr Chandra Suresh?" She asked absentmindedly, her eyes went wide as Molly nodded again, more hesitantly this time. "Ah, that man is a genius, his books are absolutely amazing, do you know anything of his theories?" Molly wasn't sure how to reply, but Mrs Hestling seemed to not pay any attention to her anyway. "Of course you don't, you're too young for that. Tell me, is he planning on releasing anymore information on his theories? I've not seen any of his work in years."

"Er…" Molly didn't want to tell her teacher that a man she admired was murdered, so settled for a simple, "He's dead too."

"Oh." Hestling muttered, "Well, Daniel, how about you tell us about your family?" She asked of the boy on Molly's right hand side, maybe all the talk of dead people was getting to her. Molly sighed and resigned herself for an interesting couple of years.

**

* * *

**

**AN:** I am British, I am trying my best with using American terms, if something is decidedly non-American let me know please so I know for next time! I've never written anything in American English and I now fully appreciate the problems American's have when writing HP fanfics! And I do not understand American High School systems. I have used guides online to determine that high school starts in 9th grade and that you start 9th grade at 14 years old ish?

This was intended as a one shot, but was getting tedious for me so there may be a second chapter if I feel like expanding the rest of what I wrote here (which is appealing to me right now).

I'm not going to threaten you with reviews, I refuse too, but if you are going too, please be constructive? I'm trying to improve my writing!


End file.
